Time After Time
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: "It couldn't be real. It just couldn't. But here they were. Skin against skin. Lips against lips. It couldn't get any better than that."


_Sometimes you picture me, I'm walking too far ahead_

The sweat trickled down her back as skin came in contact with skin. She swore that if she listened close enough that both of their hearts were in sync. Of course, she'd never tell _him _that.

_You're calling to me, I can't hear what you've said_

But yet, here he was. No...where she was. Tangled up in his arms and feeling as he rained thousands of kisses upon her. It couldn't be real. It just couldn't. But here they were. Skin against skin. Lips against lips. It couldn't get any better than that.

T_hen you say"go slow", I fall behind_

Kurosaki took his time undressing them, not leaving any space where he'd plant a kiss on her steamed skin, her face red but soft. He could feel it too. The change inside of him. Could he call it a change? He wasn't quite sure. But he didn't have to look in order to know that his face and eyes were softer. Teru finally had broken down the walls he so desperately had built around him for years. And he couldn't thank her enough.

_The second hand unwinds_

Soon their clothes had been rid of and all Kurosaki could do was just kiss her. Feel her skin under his hands. He took a step back, taking a breath to calm his nerves. If it was even nerves to begin with. But it helped him take in how beautiful Teru looked drenched in only the moonlight. He felt his lips curl up in the cruel smile he seemed to have had gotten used to give her for so long which quickly disappeared into a look of worry and unsure. Should he do this? He had gotten Teru right where he wanted, what was wrong with that? Yet he couldn't help the guilty words of her brother roll through his ears and onto his tongue in a bitter sweet taste.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

Teru reached up and grasped his face in her soft, small hands, snapping Kurosaki out of his thoughts to look down at the girl, no, his love in front of him. He felt his eyes soften even more (if that were even possible). Teru stroked his cheeks and wiped away stray tears from his cheeks. Had he been crying? He hadn't noticed. But all Teru did was smile at him not only with her mouth but with her eyes. Those eyes that always seemed to see right through him. Those eyes that seemed to read every thought and emotion that passes through him, no matter how hard he tried to hide. It was just no use.

_Time after time_

Before he could hesitate again, her lips were upon his and he reached the point of no return. Grasping her face with his hands, he took her in, deepening the kiss.

_If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting_

It wasn't long before he trailed kisses down her neck and dragging his hands wherever he could. And in that moment he realized how much he really did need Teru. As much as he needed to breathe and eat and drink. She was all he needed on this Earth. And he was the same with her as she closed her eyes taking him in.

_Time after time_

It didn't take them long to find the bed and for Kurosaki to place her on it and for them to drink each other in once more. Teru tried her hardest to contain the sounds dwelling inside of her. She just dug her fingers into Kurosaki's back and bit her lip holding back soft whimpers and moans. She knew later it'd spill and she wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer.

_After my picture fades and darkness has turned to gray_

The only sound that filled the room that night was soft moans and sighs barely audible to the ear if one hadn't been listening so closely. Bodies entangled in one another, both young lovers were lost in the bliss of themselves. After that night, both knew nothing would ever be the same for them again. When came morning neither knew what would behold, but all they knew was right now, they had each other in mind, body, and soul, and nothing else truly mattered. And that's what made it so beautiful.

_Watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm okay_

Inch by inch, minute by minute, the nightmares and sins that had once tainted the depths of Kurosaki's mind began to vanish one by one as new sins took place. Sins that didn't bother him at all to roll around in his mind from time after time. For now, he no longer had to wander with the guilt of the world hanging on his shoulders. No longer did he have to hide the pain and love for Teru from her. No longer did he have to hide the fact that he was Daisy. No longer did he have to hold onto such dark memories that haunted him in the corners of night itself. Now...now all he had was her. Only her. And it felt so right.

S_ecrets stolen from deep inside, the drum beats out of time_

Whether that night lasted only a few hours or not, it seemed like eternity, and that was just way too short. For time could be cruel and so could everything on the foresaken planet. But the two, who had long forgotten the world around them, were deep in one another as they clinged to each other's body in a loving embrace that no one or thing in existence could pull them away from as the dawn of a new day and a new life welcomed them with open arms.

_Time and time again._


End file.
